Aprendendo a dirigir
by Any-Chan
Summary: Saori decide aprender a dirigir. Mas aprender isso não é tão fácil como ela pensava. [Cap.IV O fim ON]
1. Chapter 1

**1) **Saori decide aprender a dirigir. Mas aprender isso não é tão fácil como ela pensava.

**2) **Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse... huhuhu xD

**3)** Palavras entre # são atos

**4) **Palavras entre " " são pensamentos

**APRENDENDO A DIRIGIR**

Saori estava em seu templo. As guerras haviam terminado e ela havia solicitado á Zeus que revivessem seu cavaleiros de ouro. Mas o tédio tomou conta do santuário.

- TATSUMIII!! VENHA AQUI!! - Grita ela

- Sim senhorita? - Tatsumi

- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa u.ú

- Hum...que tal se...

- Nem vem! Não vou ir para a praia de novo! ò.ó da última vez q fui fiquei pior do que um camarão frito u.ú - Saori

- ...

- Da licença abençoado , vou ligar para a Ártemis.

Depois de Tatsumi sair, Saori liga para o celular de Ártemis

- T.T Me ajuda.

- Iii...não vai dar agora não - dizia Ártemis e Saori ouvia uma voz de um homem desesperado pelo celular

- Estou interrompendo algo? xD - Saori

- Mais ou menos...é que sabe...

- Não precisa falar nada .. também estou encalhada e desesperadamente louca xD - Saori

- O.o nossa! Sua situação ta crítica.. - E Saori ouvia o homem falar _Vira para a direita, para a direitaaa_

- Nossa Ártemis, da mais atenção ao coitado xD

- Pois eh, mas aprender a dirigir não é tão fácil não querida u.ú quebrei duas unhas minhas u.ú

- Vc está aprendendo a dirigir? O.o

- Claro , sabia que isso é moda? Pois eh...toda mulher com classe dirigi agora

- Aaaa...eu não sei dirigir!!! - Saori

- Claro ¬¬ você não tem permissão, vc só tem 13 anos u.ú

- Mas sou uma Deus u.ú e sou chique benhê..

- Ha, faça o que quiser! Tenho q desligar ou o carinha aqui do meu lado vai ter um infarto e se isso acontecer vai ser o 3º só essa semana O.o

Desliga o telefone...

" Eu tenho q aprender a dirigir também...para provar que tenho classe e que não dependo do Tatsumi" - Saori - Tatsumiiii

- Sim senhorita?

- Me ensina a dirigir! U.ú

- O.O a...aa, sabe senhorita, é que tenho q visitar minha bisavó hoje e ...

- Vc disse q naum tinha família O.o

- Deixa eu ser feliz T.T É que não quero morrer cedo...

- O q vc quer dizer com isso? Ò.ó

- Sem conhecer minha bisavó "glup" - Tatsumi

- Vai criança u.ú - Saori - mas passa pela casa do Kamus e chame-o para mim u.ú

- Sim senhorita

15 minutos depois, Kamus aparece no templo de Saori, q estava com uma maquiagem exageradamente exagerada ( xD)

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Espero q estejam gostando, vou ver se continuo logo. Geralmente faço mais Oneshot (como todas q fiz até hoje xD). Deixem reviews \o/

Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

"_15 minutos depois, Kamus aparece no templo de Saori, q estava com uma maquiagem exageradamente exagerada ( xD)"_

**Cap.II - Pegando no carro**

- A...#Kamus gagueja de tamanho susto# - Pra que a a senhorita me chamou aqui? O.o''

- Ai bobinho, assim vc me deixa sem graça, eu sei q estou bonita. n.n

- O.o' " o calor está afetando o cérebro e a visão dela"

- Bom, mas te chamei aqui para um missão... talvez a mais importante de sua vida, e pode ter certeza de que será gratificado #pisca para Kamus#

- O.O''' bo..bom, então, qual é essa missão?

- Você, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de aquário, será meu condutor...

- Como? O.o não entendi...

- Simples D me ensinará a dirigir

- OQQQ? O.O Mas por que eu? " Eu não mereço isso T.T"

- Simples. Você é o mais dedicado, o mais lin...quer dizer...sério professor :D

- Ok. O.o tenho outra escolha?

- Hum...não :D - Saori

- u.ú E quando começamos?

- Agora :D -

- O.O' E com que carro?

- Com o seu! Sei q andou juntando dinheiro para comprar ele...

- T.T Vamos logo...

Começam a descer as escadas, quando passam por escorpião são surpreendidos por Milo, na saída da casa.

- Oi gente! E # chama Kamus e cochicha# não sabia que era pedófilo xD

- #Cochicha para Milo# ¬¬' Vou ensinar uma coisa para ela e não pense besteira ¬¬

- #cochicha# na, imagina... parece que vai levar ela para o circo xD

- Hum hum #pigarreia# vamos Kamyu? - Saori

- É Kamyu... Vai xD - Milo

E começam a descer as escadas, ignorando as risadas de Milo.

Finalmente chegam ao estacionamento ( ñ me pergunte quando ela construiu ou quando foi o milagre xD)

- Esse é meu carro! u.ú

- O q? O.O Você tem um chevette 1977!

- u.ú

- Eu, uma dama , vou dirigir um chevett T.T

-Só deu para comprar isso com o que juntei de meu mísero salário u.ú

- Vamos logo Kamyu..

Eles entram no carro. Saori, é claro, no lugar do motorista.

- Bom, primeiro você bota a chave - e aponta aonde ela deveria por a chave

Saori coloca a chave.

- Agora gire-a

Saori gira, mas o carro não pega.

- A não, de novo não, isso sempre acontece u.ú

- o.o''

Kamus sai do carro e abre o capuz ( ñ sei como é xD)

- Hum...ta normal O.õ - Kamus

- o.õ - Saori

Kamus fecha o capuz e olha para o carro e começa a alisar ele..

- Olha, eu te amo...sei que você se esforça. Mas me ajude...

Saori dentro do carro, olhava a cena e bate a cabeça na buzina

-PAAAAAMMM - buzina

- Obrigado, eu também te amo - Kamus

- u.ú Kamus...fui eu que...

- Shii!! Não fala, ele é sensível u.ú -Kamus

- Ok o.o'' - Saori gira a chave de novo, mas dessa vez o carro pega.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Espero q estejam gostando!

Estou começando a ter idéia para ela, cada uma mas hilária q a outra xD

Até o próximo cap. o/

Kissus!


	3. Chapter 3

"_- Shii!! Não fala, ele é sensível u.ú -Kamus_

_- Ok o.o'' - Saori gira a chave de novo, mas dessa vez o carro pega."_

**Cap. III - Batendo no poste e descendo a ladeira**

- Bom Saori. Agora isso é a marcha, quanto mais velocidade você quiser, maior tem que ser ela. Aquele é o freio - E vai explicando as partes básicas para saírem do lugar.

Depois de 3 minutos explicando tudo, estavam prontos para sair, no entanto, era o que Kamus pensava.

- Agora Saori, passe a marcha e acelere.

Saori até q conseguiu sair do estacionamento. Mas muitas coisas ainda estavam por vir.

- Bom Saori. Conseguimos até agora. Apesar de vc quase bater na pilastra do estacionamento. u.ú

- Nossa! To tão emocionada Kamyu #olhos brilhando#

- A parte boa começa agora...

- Nossa, apressadinho # pisca para Kamus#

- o.o' " realmente...o calor daqui não afeta só a mim, parece q o pior caso é o da Saori" - como eu ia dizendo...u.ú a parte boa é agora porque a avenida é pouco movimentada e é reta u.ú

- Ha, ok o.õ

- Vamos, agora você pode acelerar um pouco mais, vc está a 10 km/h o.õ

Saori pisa o pé no acelerador e o carro dispara de 10km/h para 100km/h ( esse carro é potente xD)

- Aaaaa...olha o caminhão! O caminhããããooooo!!! Pisa no freio...não...esse é o acelerador!!! Não acelera mais...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Grita Kamus desesperado.

Saori por pouco não bate no caminhão, acaba virando o carro e olha para Kamus

- Viu bobo :D Não se preocupe, vc tem uma profissional aqui!

- O.O''. O Posteeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T meu carrinho!

O carro da de frente com um poste, acabando com um farol e aranhando a tinta toda da frente.

Kamus sai do carro

- Saori, só não te mato porque mesmo que receba um mínimo salário seu, eu não quero morrer de fome ò.ó

- Ai Kamyu, não deu dano em quase nada! Eu em... entra logo e vamos!

Kamus, sem ter outra escolha, entra de novo no carro

- Vai mais devagar dessa vez! u.ú

- Ok.

Eles dessa vez demoraram 20 minutos para andar 3 km. Os motoristas que passavam ao lado xingavam a quinta geração dos dois.

- Eu sou uma Deusa, ó o respeito ò.ó - gritou para um deles

O Kamus, coitado, tava vermelho de tanta vergonha e raiva.

- Saori ò.ó Pelo Amor de Zeus, pisa nesse acelerador, só que mais cuidado dessa vez.

- Você manda :D

O carro está a 80 km/h. O celular de Saori toca

- Alô? - Saori

- Saori u.ú não se pode dirigir falando no celular

-A...oi Ártemis...to com meu professor particular. xD

- "espero receber por ter que passar por isso" - pensa Kamus

Depois de 5 minutos, ela desliga o telefone.

- Kamyu, vou ter que ir na loja de jóias com a Temis. Me espera? - Saori

- u.ú não tenho escolha

- :D - Saori pisa no acelerador e sobe uma ladeira enooooorme

- O.O -Kamus

- Kamyu, vou demorar um pouco. Pode ir tomar um suco ali na frente. Eu estaciono o carro :D

Kamus sai do carro e vai tomar um suco na pequena lanchonete da frente.

- " Espero que ela não apronte nada" - pensa Kamus

Kamus já estava tomando seu suco de maracujá, quando o chamam:

- Ô moço! Aquele não era o carro que você saiu?

Kamus olha para trás e o carro estava descendo a ladeira:

- O.O'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEU ZEEEUUUUSSSS!!! - ele corre

- Ei e o pagamento pelo suco?! - Atendente

Kamus corria feito um desesperado tentando alcançar o carro...

Será q ele consegue?

O que mais espera o nosso querido cavaleiro de aquário?

Não perca na próxima aventura de : O pingüim, a deusa e o chevette de 1977

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Espero q estejam gostando realmente...n.n

Estou já com outra idéia de fic na cabeça, mas primeiro pretendo acabar essa.

Creio q essa só terá mais um ou dois capítulos. :

Até o próx. o/

Kissus!!


	4. Chapter 4

"_- Ô moço! Aquele não era o carro que você saiu?_

_Kamus olha para trás e o carro estava descendo a ladeira:_

_- O.O'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEU ZEEEUUUUSSSS!!! - ele corre _

_- Ei e o pagamento pelo suco?! - Atendente_

_Kamus corria feito um desesperado tentando alcançar o carro..._

_Será q ele consegue?_

_O que mais espera o nosso querido cavaleiro de aquário?_

_Não perca na próxima aventura de : O pingüim, a deusa e o Chevette de 1977"_

**Cap. IV - O caso do volante e o roubo**

Enquanto Kamus corria, Saori estava já a comprar a sua jóia.

- Ai Ártemis, essa é linda

- É sim...mas prefiro o anel

Kamus acaba alcançado o carro, afinal tinha a velocidade da luz. Ele alcança o freio de mão e puxa. Ele volta para a lanchonete

- Quanto deu?

- Deu 5 reais

- o.o' q roubo! Eu só tomei 250 ml T.T

- Ô tio, aqui é bairro chique!

Kamus paga o seu suco, indignado.

- Kamyuuu - Saori vinha em sua direção

- ¬¬

- o.o o que foi? tem espinha na minha cara? Aaaaaaaa

- vc não puxou o freio de mão do carro ¬¬

- O.o e q treco é esse agora?

- Eu te expliquei antes de sairmos do estacionamento. u.ú

- A...aquele treco doido. Foi mal xD

- Saori. Vamos já pra casa u.ú Não agüento mais

- T.T ta bom..

Eles andam até onde Kamus puxou o freio de mão e se esqueceu de ver um pequeno detalhe: como a porta estava aberta?

Eles chegam e não encontram o carro.

- Aaaaaaa...roubaram o meu carroo!! T.T

- Iii...deve ser porque deixei a chave dentro!

- ¬¬ Como é q eh?

- O povinho medíocre em... roubar um carro daquele deve ser louco msm xD

- ò.ó Pq vc deixou a chave do meu carro la dentro?

- Pq aqui é bairro chique, ninguém rouba uma coisa velha daquela

- jura? ¬¬ então o carro saiu andando sozinho né?

- É? Nossa :D

- ¬¬

- A , Kamyu...quando eu estava estacionando o seu carro, o volante saiu O.o Aí eu encaixei ele la, mas não ta muito firme não..

- x.x Então ele não deve estar muito longe...vamos

Eles começam a correr e encontram o ladrão com o carro parado em frente a uma loja e gritando:

- Até o fusca da minha bisavó é melhor do que vc!! Ò.ó

E sai correndo...

- T.T o meu carro é sensível

Kamus chega perto do carro com Saori do lado e começa a fazer carinho nele...e ele desmonta

- O.O Aquele bandido te matou! T.T

- Calma Kamyu, aquele bandido é mui malvado...hum, quem diria roubar do nada o seu carro..

- ¬¬ para começar, a culpa foi sua

- Mas pense...foi melhor para o seu carro, pelo menos ele não morreu sofrendo mais

- E agora? Como vamos embora? ¬¬

- Eu pago um táxi :D

Eles pegam um táxi e voltam para o santuário. Kamus estava vermelho como uma pimenta e das piores.

- Kamyu...obrigada pela aula de hoje, foi ótima :D

Kamus estava espumando pela boca ò.ó

- Nossa. Vai dormir... amanhã vc pode me ensinar a..

Antes dela continuar, Kamus estoura

- Não ò.ó Vai pedir pra alguém...mas nunca ... nunca mais me peça para te ensinar algo! Ò.ó tu é pior q Seiya!

- Nossa, ta pior do que eu em TPM. ó.ò

- Grrrrrrrr ¬¬

Saori sai correndo.

Enquanto ao chevette de 1977, jaz em um ferro velho. Um mendingo encontrou o material na rua e vendeu por 15 centavos. Garantiu um pão.

Um minuto de silêncio pelo Chevett e companheiro de Kamus...

1 minutos depois.

**F.I.M**

Bom, queria agradecer a todos que aturaram essa fic até aqui u.ú

Acredito q naum tenha sido uma das minhas melhores, mas tudo bem xD

Agradeço a todas as reviews e descobri como se escreve..é capô xD vlw Maia Sorovar. Sabia q tinha errado xD

Kissus!! o/


End file.
